Dancing all night before bedtime!
by FancyPirateLovesYogiBear
Summary: Sebklainofsky dressed as the powerpuff girls for a drag contest at scandals! Kurtofsky/Seblaine romance!


**So this idea just popped into my head a while ago and I HAD to write it out. This chapter is short but I'll make sure to update this fic this week, I just love this idea lol Hopefully you enjoy it! 3 ~Fancy-Pirate**

This is a bad idea. It was from the beginning. Now as Dave stands in Kurt's room in a green dress, a black wig and stilettos, he is wondering why he even agreed to this. Oh yea that's right because Kurt is a fucking psychopath when he doesn't get his way, he'd never hear the end of it. It all started three weeks ago when he was hanging out with Kurt and Blaine, watching a PowerPuff Girls marathon.

"Oh my god wouldn't it be amazing if we dressed up as them and entered in the drag contest!" Kurt was shouting, like his idea was going to cure freaking cancer.

"We should totally do it!" _of course he would agree, looks like I'm all alone in this._ "Davey bear will you please do this with me?" Now Dave really, really doesn't want to do this but he can't deny those big beautiful eyes looking up at him. He sighs and gives in. "Fine, whatever but I'm going to be the tough one." He loves him and all, but does he have to be so pushy? _God, this wig is itchy. _

"Oh my god! Dave you look amazing!" Blaine runs over to Dave and hugs him tightly. Dave tries to squirm away, he needs to breathe. When Dave gets a full view of Blaine he can't hold in his laughter.

"Dude! You're wearing pigtails!"

"Hey! These pigtails are the pigtails of a warrior!" Blaine says while running his fingers over the blonde wig he's wearing. He is cut off by the sound of Sebastian laughing loudly while staring at him at the entrance.

"Wow Dave, green is so flattering to your skin tone!"

"Very funny Sebs, at least I'm not some sort of crab tranny" Dave mutters while rolling his eyes, _what an asshole. _

"I can wear a fucking piece of cardboard and make it look hot" He smirks at him.

Dave is half paying attention when Kurt finally comes out of the bathroom in his Blossom drag costume. He's clad in a pink dress, red wig, pink bow, and black stilettos. _God how does he make this look sexy?_

"Are we all ready girls?" Kurt looks around the room eyeing all their costumes carefully, he had spent hours with them at different malls trying to get them just right. His eyes stop on Sebastian.

"Sebastian I said to buy a pink boa, not a red one!"

"Seriously, it doesn't matter if it's red or pink, it's gonna end up on the floor of Blaine's room anyways."

Blaine blushes and is grateful for the make-up that is on his face.

"Good, already assuming your role of villain."

"Yea whatever."

* * *

><p>They arrive at Scandals an hour later, Kurt <em>had<em> to take multiple pictures for facebook. "Ahhh can you believe this? Our first drag contest!" Kurt says while jumping up and down excitedly.

"I've already been in two before this one" Sebastian says while rolling his eyes, the claws are making him extra bitchy. It's not everyday that he dresses in a red dress, claws, feather boa, boots, and short black wig, he even has a fake beard on. He of course had to assume the role of the villain in the situation, not that he was complaining, people actually want him to be bitchy and he sure as hell is going along with it.

Dave looks around scoping out the competition, he finds the same characters that are always there, maybe they do have a chance of winning.

"Hey look it's the spice girls!"

Dave looks to where Blaine is pointing excitedly. He sees 5 grown men in bad spice girl costumes. He cringes. _Wow you don't even look like Mel B. _He thinks to himself, when did he become _this_ gay? This is definitely going to be a _long_ night and he needs a drink.

"One beer please!" He calls to the friendly bartender who smiles at him and hands him a beer. He places a 5 dollar bill on the counter and chugs it down.

He hears someone yell at them from a distance "Oh my god the powerpuff girls!"

Yup, he is definitely going to have to be drunk to be able to get through the night.


End file.
